


Tease

by TMNT4Evr1408



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Love, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot, not based on any story of hummer's it's my own story that i wrote myself, just wondering what exactly would Talen and Leo's relationship be like when idling between training, fighting the foot and Bishop's men as well as when they have calm nights that don't turn into sex
> 
> \----
> 
> Not too entirely sure how to rate this one, there's no sex, just some cuddling, but nothing really pornographic per se, no genitalia, just Leo mostly touching, nuzzling and petting Talen, and Talen doing likewise to Leo so, i put a G-rating on this cuz even all of the touching isn't erotic.
> 
> It's just cute boyfriend Girlfriend stuff, but if it should be rated a little more maturely than General Audience do let me know and I'll alter it accordingly

Half the time Leo can't really think of anything to say to Talen. They'd been together for a couple of years now, along with Kai, Kanti and Puck being with Mikey, Raph and Don. They seem to know exactly what to say, but Leo? He's never entirely sure what to say, oh he can hold a conversation just fine, but sweet-talking and such? Yeah, he's realized his brothers maybe better at it then him.

“This is insane” Leo says later that night while He and Talen are getting ready for bed, “What, that you're finally sharing a room with a woman when for 18 years you got zilch?” Talen says teasing him, Leo chuckles at her quip, she was right, “Not quite, it's........it's stupid....you don't need to worry” Talen didn't buy it, they walk to Leo's room, Talen reclines on his bed folding her wings to her back as leo ceremoniously strips his gear off placing it by his sword rack.

Although he found that to be increasingly difficult every time Talen stroked her own thighs. Leo Left his mask on and walks with a light swagger over to Talen, making her giggle at him trying to be suave, he crawls in with her and draps his body over hers rubbing his beak against her chest, “Mmm.....i'll never get tired over your soft fur.....” Talen, sighs softly feeling his beak as she cradled his shoulders, “You know you're a tease right?” this breaks her out of her train of thought.

“What do you mean?” Leo looks up at her propping himself on his elbows, “Every day you always tease me before we go to bed; flicking your tail, giggling at Mikey's jokes to make me a little jealous, beating raph in a sparring match to show off, bending over at the right moments when I walk by pretty much flashing your ass at me, letting your wings brush against my shell and thighs when you walk by” Talen's face grew more 'Innocent' with every point.

“I like teasing you, cuz you always fall for it” Leo smirked a little, “Izzatso?” just when she was expecting him to start teasing her, his face sinks a little and he leans on his chin, “...........what's wrong?” Leo shook his head, talen sits up Huggin Leo Kissing his neck, “Come on baby tell me” she keeps it up till Leo turns over resting his head against her chest.

Talen starts petting his arm and shell the way he liked it soothing him while he gathered his thoughts, “It's just.....I don't mean you being a tease in a bad way but mentioning mikey's jokes reminded me of what I'm no good at in our relationship, is it all just Sex, Training and foot with the two of us? I mean, Raph knows how to talk dirty yet give kind compliments to Kai, Mikey knows how to wax poetry for Puck, and Don, all he has to do is give a look and Kanti's dragging him off to his room.” 

Talen giggles again, leo looks up at her a little perturbed that she found his somewhat plight to be amusing. She rises up straddling Leo's waist making him look at her, “you don't need to do anything of the sort, your brothers know how to be sweet with their girls because of who they are, each girl perfectly balances out your brothers in their own special way. Just like I know how to make you relax when you're all tensed up over something.”

“It has nothing to do with the right words in the bedroom, the most romantic catch-phrases or even the right body language, it's just who all of you are that are enough for each of us.” she hugs him and he rests his had against her chest listening to her heart-beat, strong, even, and warm, “I love you for who you are, not what you can do or are able to say, I crossed dimensions for you because of the man I got to know back home. And not only because you have the most hypnotic singing voice” 

Leo couldn't help chuckling at her quip, then he looks up at her, her amber eyes glowing as she looks into his Hazel brown ones, he lifts his head up and she meets him halfway connecting with him in a gentle but affectionate kiss.

They share this moment all night long, just touching and exploring eachother's bodies, doing nothing more than that, they didn't need to anyway, so what if Talen was a tease, leo forgot for a second that that was how she helped him relax, unlike Mikey who always teased him and it got on his nerves. A touch here, a brush of her feathers, a stroke of her tail, even if she was teasing him, it was harmless and cute.

Needless to say though, as much as she knew how to tease and excite him, he also knew a few tricks to get under her fur as well, both having perfectly balanced lives and an equally balanced family to come home to.


End file.
